<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Iori Discovers Themself by monarchBaconator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084217">Iori Discovers Themself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator'>monarchBaconator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, Nonbinary Character, Other, Self-Discovery, Trans Female Character, Transgender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:41:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monarchBaconator/pseuds/monarchBaconator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Iori asks Ryuko for help with a problem they've been having- She's the only one that can help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iori Shirou/Ryuko Matoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Iori Discovers Themself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler warning for Kill La Kill, the entire thing. It takes place after the show.</p><p>You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Matoi." I address the life fiber infused girl with her surname, as I always did the few times I spoke to her. We aren't exactly the closest of friends, we never have been. As an honorary member of the student council at the time, when she first showed up at Honnouji Academy we were instantly enemies- and, along with the rest of the student council, I quietly became a 'technical ally,' through no real direct input of my own.</p><p>While I'm sure there's some semblance of kindness in her heart towards me thanks to my help with the battle against Ragyo two years ago, she likely thinks the same of me as I do of her- someone I don't know, but admire for their feats. I am almost positive, however, that my admiration goes much farther than hers, for one reason.</p><p>The first I knew of it was during the aftermath of the First Naturals Election. Apparently, after going mad with anger, she was calmed down by the Mankanshoku girl, but in the process was left completely naked. Soon after, word spread around the school that she was... Well, the rumor was not exactly kind to her, but in essence, she was transgender. Later, after seeing it myself, my suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>I admired her ever since I knew it was the case. After all, it takes quite a bit of courage to... I'm not sure. My knowledge on the subject fails me. Perhaps my assumption that this admiration was purely innocent idolizing of her courage this whole time has been incorrect. At this point, I'm not sure.</p><p>I'm not very sure of many things, at the moment.</p><p>My unfortunate problem is--</p><p>"Earth to fashion boy? Hello? Is anyone home?" My reverie is interrupted by the sound of Ryuko's voice. Ah, right.</p><p>"Sorry, I was distracted by my own thoughts." I really need to stop doing that, though it is a problem that only cropped up recently.</p><p>"Yeah, I could tell. You just said my name and then stood there looking like a dumbass for 5 minutes. What do you need?" She crosses her arms, taking a rather closed posture. "I'm not busy, but if you're just gonna stand there and not say anything I'm leaving."</p><p>"I came here to ask you for... advice, I suppose. I just want answers to questions, nothing more." Seeing her raise an eyebrow, I continue. "My first question is... perhaps a bit personal. How did you first know you were a girl?" I pray I asked that question correctly. I know it's quite the sensitive topic, and rules of decorum surrounding this topic aren't exactly taught.</p><p>"Hm. Good question." She's not offended, from the looks of things. Her arms stay folded, but she leans her weight onto one foot, looking up at nothing- she's attempting to recall, I assume. "I was pretty young, so I don't remember the details super well. My dad told me I always hated hanging out with boys, and I hated being a boy even more. Even though I was a pretty violent kid, I refused to wear... 'boy clothes,' or whatever. I wanted to wear skirts."</p><p>I nod along with each detail of her recollection, making mental notes of things. "You might already know this, but pretty early in my life after that, he sent me to a boarding school- it was an all boys one, probably because he didn't know any better. It only took about a week for him to get a crudely written letter about how much I hated it. That was about when <em>he</em> realized, though I didn't realize until a little while later... He sent me to a different boarding school, this one only for girls. I guess they were fine with it, 'cause I was accepted with open arms. I realized it pretty quick after that." She lightens her expression, chuckling softly. Funny, I've never seen her laugh.</p><p>"That is... quite the story." I can't quite manage to relate to any part of it, unfortunately. I was hoping to shed some light on why I've been feeling so strange, like my skin is wrong... I eventually figured Ryuko might know something of the sort. Her situation is just completely different from mine, though.</p><p>I never hated being around men. I never really hated <em>being</em> a man, necessarily. I didn't exactly cling to the idea of suits and ties, and I never felt comfortable shirtless like most men do, but dresses and skirts were nowhere near my style either.</p><p>"Why do you ask?" Of course she would wonder that. I suspected as much, though I hoped it not true.</p><p>"Well... I believe I might be having doubts of myself. I was never in the right state to realize it during the earlier years of my life, thanks to you-know-who, but... I feel like I'm wrong, somehow." It's hard to admit that, but I have to. Ryuko is the only one who can help me with this.</p><p>"You think you're a chick or something? I always figured you were just gay." Of course she did.</p><p>"No, I am definitely not a girl... nothing about femininity seems right either, just because I enjoy making clothes. I'm just not fond of masculinity either. It pains me whenever I see facial hair start to grow on my face." I've told this to a few people already, so it's not quite as difficult. This time it just happens to be to a girl who I barely know. "...And I'm not gay either, I'm attracted to women."</p><p>"Oh... Is that why you always have something covering your mouth?" I suppose it is. My jawline was never my favorite part of myself. "I always just thought you were a germaphobe."</p><p>"Why do so many people think that...?" I idly wonder to myself, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>"Whatever, point is... You're probably nonbinary or something. It fits."</p><p>"Nonbinary? As in...?" I've never heard of that word in my life.</p><p>"It's like... a catch-all term for people who don't want to be a dude or a chick. Sometimes just called N.B., or enby if you're cool." She snickers. I don't quite get the joke.</p><p>"You're telling me people exist that are... neither?" As much as the concept is foreign to me, it just seems so right. Of course that's the case. I never was a fan of gendered clothing, especially on myself. It's only logical that my gender would align with that.</p><p>"Yup. You're probably one of them." Ryuko seems completely unfazed. Is our conversation that disinteresting, or has she no shame or inhibitions about this? "Should I start using they/them when talking about you?"</p><p>"As in... singular they? I suppose I always did prefer hearing that instead of he. Do most nonbinary individuals do that?"</p><p>"All the ones I've met do." She's met people like me? I must find out about them later.</p><p>"Then... yes. Please, if you would."</p><p>"Do you want a hug? It's cool to meet someone else that's trans, I thought I was the only one out of the old Honnouji squad." A hug? Is that customary? No, it likely isn't, she's just trying to make sure I don't have a panic attack or something...</p><p>I definitely am going to have a panic attack or something.</p><p>I only respond by nodding slightly, I'm sure the look on my face is mortifying, but she doesn't judge. She just grabs hold of me like a childhood friend, as if we've known each other for decades and spoke every day.</p><p>I feel very calm, now.</p><p>Everything is right.</p><p>"Thank you, Ryuko."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>